warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Extremes
=Extremes= Extreme Series is a series of fanfictions formerly written by Hiddensun♥, and now under the wing of its new adopter, Birchy. *Extremes Series are different stories about the dangers that some clans face. They have no relation to previous/future plots, Clans or characters. *I will be putting a blog for users to be able to post their character to be in a story! *Extremes Series has been adopted by me, Birchy, and I’ll try my best to complete this series, so Hiddensun knows I haven’t just adopted and abandoned it. Stories *'Tunnel To The Centre Of The Earth:' A few cats find this tunnel in the urge to find a new home for their clans to survive. The good thing, they find something. The bad thing, it's not what they imagined. They find themselves trapped in tunnels leading them deeper and deeper into the unknown. What adventures follows these young cats? What dangerous and mysterious creatures will they see? *'Plant Creature:' What happens when the most innocent thing becomes the most dangerous threat? What will happen when plants come alive (as if talking and fighting for their territory)? How would cats manage this horrible change, which will change so many fates. Killer plants, taking revenge over the forest... *'Fire Mountain:' A Clan live peacefully in their perfectly safe island. Well at least they think it's safe...they have no idea what lies in the deep inside of what they think is a mountain. Small lakes start boiling. Hills are crumbling. Earthquakes keep occurring one after the other. Birds are leaving. Prey is leaving. The forest is getting deserted. Except for the clans. But most weird of all, the mountain has smoke coming out of it. Cats start to get worry and send cats to investigate...they don't come back...what’s happening? *'Drip Drop:' StreamClan. LakeClan. OceanClan. WaterfallClan. PuddleClan. Their lives are as they are for the water. It winds its way deep into their lives. Too deep. One day, as the scorching Heat-Times were starting, the water has suddenly vanished. The Clans can’t live without it, because it provides their prey, water and territory. Two cats from each Clan investigate, but without the water… *'Expect The Worst:' Fires, floods, droughts… The Clan treats them like missing a rabbit in hunting. It’s natural for them. That’s because they know when and where it happens. However, for the first time ever, the disasters stop, so they think. When their dangers are back they can’t even go to their safer lands, because they’d been struck. The two of unlikeliest cats join together to fix the problem… But how can this sort of problem be solved? *'Feather Deaths:' SnowClan live in peace on the snowy mountain, sharing it with the prey and other creatures. The prey they depend on this time of year, New-Leaf, has become scarce and the Clan are starting to feel the hunger. Suddenly, without any notice, many birds arrive on the mountains. SnowClan believe it’s a blessing from their warrior ancestors, but they don’t know how wrong they are… *'Sharper Claws:' Imagine you’re living in a Clan… your home is the trees, long river and meadows all over… protected by the mountains circling around… Imagine it’s Winter, and the snow is heavy, but the worst of it is to come. Prey is disappearing, paw prints are in the snow, but with the blizzards constantly coming and going, there’s no way to follow them. They’re too big for cat prints. Dead elk lie in the trees. Then one night, tragedy strikes…it’s not an imagination… it’s reality for ForestClan and MeadowClan… *'Hunt Or Be Hunted:' Three Clans living by the small lake. Peaceful Clans, they rarely fight. Well, they never did, until ‘The Three’ came to power. Battles on daily patrols became rough and very harsh. Gatherings always cut short because of the constant arguing. One day, when the patrol was soon to be a fight, the greatest terror revealed itself. '' *'Riding On The Wind:' ''Camp is a safe place for FlareClan. Flower-Meadow is a social place for FlareClan. Ever-Bloom Tree is a sacred place for FlareClan. Through the New-Leaf twolegs have been in Flower-Meadow and when Green-Leaf comes, the Clan won’t know what dangers lie from this flowery meadow… and why this amazing place is deserted… *'The Trail To Twolegs:' RockyClan live alone in the shadow of a mountain, protected from harm. That ends when there’s a rockslide. Their camp is destroyed. Clanmates are dead. Prey has gone. They have to move before it happens again. Through the forest they find the perfect home. It’s on a hill, surrounded by a drift of water. Settling is easy, but finding out what’s bad isn’t anything they expected… *'Betrayal Of Paw Isles:' IslandClan are isolated on Paw Isles, a large, oval island with four smaller ones just over the water. Few survivors wash up on shore alive, but it changes when the outlaws and stray castaways join forces to become the true leaders of the paw print islands. '' *'Icy Paths:' ''Along the river and down a waterfall... FallClan's home is in the cave where the rushing water tumbles down. It's close to the end of Green-Leaf, and the most peculiar thing occurs: There's a snow blizzard! The Clan welcomes it as a sign to cool off, but the icy wind is so cold, that the waterfall itself turns to ice. How does the Clan manage to survive without the fish under the frozen pond or a way out... 'Tribe Edition' *'Unforgettable Storm:' Tribe Of Swaying Trees live happily on the beach, their lives peaceful and happy. The Yellow-Sun festival is coming soon- in seven sunrises! The Tribe rush around for the preparations of the fellow Tribes arriving. Will the festival still be held if the brewing storm is early? Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Birchy's Fanfictions